The Potters
by Phia310
Summary: The life of the household with Harry, Ginny, Albus Severus, James and Lily Potter. This is mostly about how Lily is going through that stage in her life when she is becoming a young lady, but she'll have to suffer the consequences and get over it!
1. Brotherly Love

The Potters

It was the beautiful summer's morning in England. The sun was glittering through the blinds of an enormous brick mansion, and in that mansion lived a very special family, also known as the Potters. The family of five lived on top of a mountain, just a few kilometres away from their relatives the Weasleys.

The view from there was amazing; wild ferns, flowers and trees surrounded their house. The best view was the one of the whole countryside that surrounded this beautiful mansion. All was good, until the piercing scream that came from the house at that very moment.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" yelled Ginny Potter as she marched up the first flight of stairs with Lily taking her hand and made her way into Albus Severus' room.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU ONCE, TWICE, THREE TIMES-"

"Wow, wow, wow! Chill mum! I didn't mean it!"

"Well obviously you don't care that your sister is in tears at the moment!"

"I was JOKING! I never meant for her to take things so seriously!"

"But you KNOW she's sensitive! You KNOW she's going to react like that! You know perfectly well that Lily is going to go crying every time you tease her about being chosen into Slytherin! And you also know perfectly well that she will not be put into that house!"

"Jeez mum! Don't get so agro! I was only kidding!"

"This is your final warning young man," and with that she walked out, Lily trailing behind her. Harry was walking down the second flight of stairs and realised Lily's red eyes," Lily my little darling what ever happened to you?"

"Al's been teasing me, saying I'll end up in Slytherin!"

"Now don't listen to him! He's just being a typical older brother!

"But he ALWAYS does it!'

"The best thing to do is pretend you can't hear him!"

"OK daddy," giving him a big hug.

Lily went downstairs to find James and see what he was up to. She found him in the back garden reading a book that was titled _Hogwarts a History, _and sat beside him.

James went on explaining to Lily all about Hogwarts, teaching her new and exciting things about the school like the Room of Requirement. Lily was so excited about going to Hogwarts and making new friends and this was just the start!


	2. Secrets and Surprises

Lily woke up the next morning, eager to learn something else. She skipped down the hall and slid down the banister until he reached the dining room where Harry was sitting down eating his bacon and eggs and sipping on his coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart! Did you sleep alright?" asked Harry

"Yes, fine thanks."

"James and Al are outside playing football, you can join them after breakfast and if you're not up for that then mum was going down to visit Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron so you can go with her if you like."

"No thanks daddy, I was hoping on reading more about Hogwarts today."

"You definitely have inherited your mother's gene," Harry said smiling.

Lily went and sat next to him. They talked for a little while about the mischief and trouble that Harry and Ron and Hermione got up to when they were students.

"Sounds like you got into some serious trouble!" said Lily while giggling at the thought of her mum and dad and aunty and uncle at Hogwarts.

"Lily, I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Yes daddy…?"

"I have a secret map that can tell you the location of anyone and everyone in the grounds of Hogwarts. I was given this from your uncles Gerorge and Fred when I was in my third year of Hogwarts."

"I was planning on giving this to you because I can't really trust Al or James, nothing against your brothers, I just don't think that they are not responsible enough. But you Lily, I believe you're more like me, and I believe I can trust you."

"Wow! Really…?" Lily was shocked. She didn't know what to say at this point. "Dad, you can count on me, I will never let it out of my sight!"

"Come with me upstairs to my study, I'll show you and how to disguise it."

Lily got up and helped Harry clear up and wash the dishes. As soon as they were finished Lily and Harry made there way up to the third floor, which was where Harry's study was along with his and Ginny's bedroom (which are vertically opposite from each other) and the balcony that had the best view of the whole countryside.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Harry to Ginny as he walked into his bedroom to wake her.

"Morning babe," Ginny said as she walked over to Harry and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Mum! Dad! I'm still here you know!" Lily complained as she witnessed her parents exchanging love.

"OK OK! See you later darlings." Said Ginny closing the door to get herself dressed.

"OK Miss, lets enter." And with that Harry opened the door to his study.

It was much larger than any of the other rooms in the house. It was set up in a way that looked much like Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, but about three times the size with more potions books, weird creatures and windows. Lily was in total astonishment, since she had never seen this room in her life before.

"Let me just find it…" Harry said fiddling around in his desk drawers. And a few moments later Harry had pulled out a piece of paper and his wand and murmured the words," _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _And with that the map revealed itself and Harry handed the map over to Lily. _  
_


	3. A Day With The Weasleys

Lily studied the map, examining every detail of the map that her father had just handed over. It was amazing; she could see all the rooms of Hogwarts and who was there. Since it was Christmas holidays, not a lot of students were there, but she saw Professor Longbottom was down at Hagrid's. Lily looked up at Harry.

"Dad, I can not believe what I am seeing!"

"I couldn't believe it either. But keep in mind that when you want to hide it out of sight, you say: _mischief managed_, and will go back to being a plain old piece of folded paper."

"But why do I have to hide it? Is it a secret?"

"Well if you want Scorpious Malfoy stealing it and using it for his own advantage then…"

"Dad! You can count on me," Lily said with a proud smile on her face.

"That's my girl!"

Lily and Harry stepped out of the study and went back downstairs. Lily took one last look at the map and whispered," _Mischief managed_," just in time before James and Al came running into the house along with Hugo and Rose Weasley.

"Hugo and Rose have come for a visit mum!" James yelled out to Ginny.

"OK Bring them into the kitchen and they can have a late breakfast with me."

"And me!" said Lily. "Hey guys," Lily said giving Rose and Hugo a cuddle.

"Hi Lily," they both said together, hugging her back.

The three of them, along with Al and James, walked into the dining room and sat down talking about Hogwarts. Lily and Hugo were so excited about starting this year they couldn't stop talking about it. Lily and Hugo were best friends, even though they were cousins, it didn't matter to them, they trusted each other with everything. James was going on about how he hated Potions Class and Rose kept complaining about Mr. Filtch and how he looks like a total pervert.

"What's so bad about potions class? I think its fun." said Al in a sheepish tone.

"Oh come on Al! It is SO BORING!" said Rose

"You'll see what we mean, especially when you get to your fourth year!" James said with much exaggeration in his voice.

Hugo and Lily sat there just listening to their conversations. Harry walked in not long after with Ron.

"Uncle Ron!" screamed Lily and jumped out of her seat and ran towards her uncle.

"Hello Lily darling! You're very eager to see me today!"

"Oh I'm just so excited about going to Hogwarts!"

"Well you've got a while to go, it's Christmas holidays now. Speaking of it being holidays, the snow hasn't arrived yet!"

Lily went back to sit down. Ginny then came in with three plates of scrambled eggs on toast.

"Breakfast is served!"

"Thank you," Lily, Hugo and Rose said in sync.

"Hello Ron how's Hermione? Should I go down and see her now?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, but be careful, she's a bit… moody, if you know what I mean,"

"I'm sure I can cheer her up, see you later everyone."

Ron and Harry then went into the kitchen to have a coffee, while Lily, Hugo, Albus, James and Rose went outside into the garden to hang out by the big oak tree. James being the oldest was a show-off and began bragging about how he got onto the quidich team without even trying out because Harry, being his dad, had a serious reputation as a student, so they just happened to believe that James had inherited the gene. Rose and Albus exchanged looks of "whatever." They spent most of the day together, talking, playing, gossiping about teachers, telling jokes and just chilling out. That evening when Hugo and Rose went home, Al, James and Lily went into the living room to watch The Uninvited. Lily got bored after a while because she never got scared of horror/thriller movies. She decided to examine the map again, but in private. She went up to her room and pulled the map out. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _And the map revealed itself. It was already dark and the only source of light Lily had on was the little fairy light that was next to her bed. She could hear someone coming, but wasn't sure if it was just their pet cat Archie. Suddenly, James walked in and Lily jumped into the air.

"Oh my God! Don't do that ever again! You scared the living daylights out of me!" screamed Lily.

"Lily… were you… masturbating?"

"Mastur-what?"

"You know… touch yourself to relieve yourself… you do it because it feels good…"

"Touch myself where?"

"OH look, don't worry about it! Mum and dad will give you the talk soon… you're almost 11… well that's when they explained to me…"

"I honestly don't know what on earth you are talking about James."

"OK whatever, just wanted to check what you were up to, you weren't scared were you?"

"Me? Scared? You've got to be kidding me! That movie is a total BORE!"

"Lily, you don't sound very convincing."

"Fine! Believe what you want!"

"I will, and I'm going to talk to mum and see if it's the right time you should know."

"That I know what?"

"Oh you'll find out soon."

And with that, James went back downstairs and joined Al again.


	4. The Talk

Lily got up and grabbed her diary then put the map into it and sealed the diary with a charm. When Ginny returned home that evening, it began to snow.

"Just like I predicted," said Ginny, "It's snowing, look kids!" And pointed out the living room window. Al, James and Lily ran towards it and stared in astonishment. Of course they had seen snow before, it's just the only time of the year that it snows, and the only time they can have snowball battles against their cousins.

James was looking more and more anxious about something.

"_What on earth is masturbating?"_ Lily wondered. She knew it was something dirty, because James had a very dirty mind. Lily asked to speak to Harry privately while everyone else was around the fireplace in the other living room.

"Dad, I was looking at the map in private tonight, and James came looking for me-."

"Did he see it?"

"No, but he thought that I was… I think the word is masturbating and I was wondering what that meant,"

Harry's expression turned from sour, to shocked.

"Well Lily… I don't think I'm the person to be telling you…"

"Can I ask mum?"

"I think it would be better if you did."

"OK…"

"I'll go get her."

Lily waited and waited and waited and tried listening to their conversation and waited some more until finally Ginny came and sat next to her.

She sighed and then said, "OK Lily, I think it's time for you to know."

"Know what?"

"Know how you really were born."

"You mean I was never found in the cabbage patch?!"

"No sweetie… the thing is… when your father and I decided we wanted a third child, we… made magic"

"Made magic?"

"She means they had SEX!" yelled James from the other room while him and Al were in stitches laughing at the thought.

"James! Upstairs! Now!"

"Ugh! FINE! Sorry!"

"Ignore James… But he's right… we had sex… and sex is when a man and a women, in this case your father and I, join private parts and then you were formed."

Lily stared at her mum blankly and felt extremely weird.

"I waited for the right age Lily, I couldn't possibly tell you at the age of 9 or 10, and at 12 you're too old. And girls get this special thing called a period."

"I know about periods, Rosey told me."

"Oh OK, so what did you want to know about?"

"Well it's a long story on why, but what's masturbating?"

"Well you'll find later in life that you are interested in a boy, and sometimes you may like this boy to a point where you want to do stuff with him, whether it be marriage, kissing, sex, and you'll find that you will "play" or rub your private parts until it feels better."

"I get it now… it just seems so… weird!"

"Well at least you know now."

"Yea, that's the main thing I guess… lets go back now and join the boys."

"You look so much like me as a young girl you know Lily? But you defiantly have your father's eyes and smile"

"Thanks for telling mummy," Lily said giving her mum a hug.

"Well it's good to know now," said Ginny smiling down at Lily and putting her arm around her neck walking down the hall to the fireplace.


	5. Snowball Fight! And that time already?

Lily and Ginny returned back to the living room and found Al, James and Harry huddled up together around the fireplace toasting marshmallows. Lily went and cuddled up next to Harry and started toasting a marshmallow too. Ginny went to get them all a mug of hot chocolate. Lily felt this sudden sadness, as if she was about to cry about nothing. She felt hot and flustered and moody, she thought she was going mental.

"I think I might go to bed," Lily announced to her dad and brothers.

"But it's only 9.30!" James said with a bit of attitude

"Well maybe I'm feeling tired!" Lily argued back

"See if I care."

"God! You are such a douche bag! I hate you James! I hope you die!" And Lily stormed off into her room past Ginny who was hold a tray with 5 hot chocolates.

"What happened to her?"

"Mum, I think Lily's going through puberty… good thing you told her about the cycle of life, was about time too!"

"Well what made her storm off like that?"

"I actually don't know, but she said she wanted to go to sleep and I asked her why and she just got all pissy with me."

"I'll go and check on her, here you go boys"

Ginny grabbed two hot chocolates and went off to find Lily. She came to a complete stop at Lily's bedroom door and whispered_, "Lily?"_

She didn't reply. Ginny walked in and saw her crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm feeling really angry, sad, annoyed, frustrated-"

"I know what it's like, cheer up,"

"And I've been getting really bad cramps… I really need some sleep."

"OK, well here's your hot chocolate, get me up if anything, love you."

"Love you mummy"

The next day, the whole country was covered in a blanket of snow. Lily woke up feeling really moody. She was incredibly tired and hungry, bust was busting to pee. So she walked past James' room, Al's room and made it to the bathroom. Al and James were waiting for her to come out. But as soon as Lily sat down she noticed something very different about her undies, there was… BLOOD?

"MUM!" yelled Lily as loudly as she could. "MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM!"

"Uh mum…? I think Lily needs your assistance…" Al said as Ginny came rushing over and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"MUM! I THINK I GOT MY PERIOD!"

"Oh Lily, you're a woman now!"

"But- How? When? Why?''

"It's called adolescence."

"I KNOW that!"

"Now Lily, please calm down,"

"Sigh… ok, calm…"

"That's better, now… where did I put them…? Aha! Here, take one of these."

"Thanks mum"

"Pads are much easier to use at first"

"Now I'll leave you to it, but be quick about it, Hugo, Rose, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are coming over soon, so get yourself ready and be down as soon as you've washed up."

"Sure do."

Lily was feeling so weird. Only two days ago she was a happy little camper and today she was a hormonal hurricane! Lily finished off getting ready and by the time she got downstairs, Rose was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Hey Lily, heard you're now a woman!"

"Well sort of… I only got them today…"

"You're very young to get them, I got mine only this year too, and I'm 12!"

"But I did just turn 11."

"My point exactly!"

"Well I am tall for my age…"

"You kidding me? You're taller than me!"

"Yea, well I did suspect something, I only just had the talk with mum…"

"OH… my… God! Shut up! No freaking way! I had to find out through a muggle book I read and my mum still wouldn't explain it to me when I asked!"

"I think my mum just thought I was ready…"

"It feels so weird… us two being almost teenagers…."

"Yea, know what you mean!"

Lily and Rose talked and talked until Hermione and Ginny came upstairs asking if they wanted to join in the snowball fight. Lily wasn't keen, but Rose, who was a total tomboy ran out of the room down the stairs and hurriedly put on her coat and boots and went into the backyard. Lily came eventually… twenty minutes later… moaning about the cold.

"Come on Lily! You're on our team!" Ron said standing on one side of the garden along with Ginny, James and Hugo. On the other side was Hermione, Harry, Rose and Al.

"Ready?" Ron asked Harry.

"I was BORN ready!" Harry yelled back.

And so the snowball fight began, snow was flying from all directions, high and low, left and right, there was no stopping them! Suddenly, Lily copped a snowball right in the eye from Al.

"OW! AL! THAT REALLY, REALLY HURT!"

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Lily! I didn't mean for that to hit you right in the face!"

"OH STUFF THIS! I'M GOING INSIDE!" and off Lily went crying to her room, who was followed by Rose.

"Lily! Come back! Al didn't mean it!" But Lily ignored her and ran straight up to the attic, where she usually hid when she was upset or hurt. She stayed there for about 15 minutes before she heard footsteps. The small manhole opened. It was James. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Hey sis. We stopped playing, I came to check on you, and this was the first place I thought of looking."

"You know me too well."

"Lily, I've known you since you were born, I know you even better than mum and dad! And if there is anything, ANYTHING at all that you need to tell me or ask me, you can always ask me."

"Oh James! I'm just SO frustrated right now…"

"I know, it's called puberty"

Lily sighed, "Well DUH!"

"Look, when I feel like getting agro and shouting and al that, I go into my room and scream into my pillow, it could help for you too."

"What about at school?"

"Well…" James thought for a bit… " Maybe you could take a huge deep breath in and then out, it's a very calming way of relieving stress."

"I'll keep that in mind. You're the best!"

"Ok well we better get back downstairs, mum's worried."

"James"

"Yes?"

"You're the best" she said with a smile.

"Love you too."


	6. Getting Ready For Hogwarts

When Lily and James went back downstairs everyone was back inside in the living room talking amongst themselves. When Lily entered the room, everyone stopped talking and looked over at her.

"Hey, look, I'm really sorry for over reacting like that-" Lily said when she was interrupted.

"Lily, it's ok, we understand" Rose said.

"Thanks" replied Lily and went back upstairs with Rose.

"What's on the radio?" asked Rose when they got to Lily's room. She went and turned the radio on.  
"I Love This Song!" Lily and Rose both said chiming in at the same time. It was Fireflies by Owl City.

"I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems" they sang as they lay on the beanbags with the radio playing full blast.

At the end of the song, Rose and Lily sat gossiping about boys at Hogwarts.

"Well don't tell anyone this Lily, but I rather fancy Scorpius Malfoy" Rose said giggling at the thought of hooking up with him.

"Isn't his father worst enemies with our parents?" asked Lily

"Well they used to hate each other at school. And I'm not supposed to be saying anything, but my mum punched him when they were at their third year!"  
The both of them cracked up laughing.

"You know… now that you mention it… his brother is really good looking" said Lily

"Who? Talios?"  
"Yeah, he's starting this year as well"  
"I think he's ugly!"  
"Well that's because you're a year older than me!"  
"I mean I wouldn't think you'd go for him"

"Well I don't know, I mean it will never work out anyway considering our families"

At that moment James, Albus and Hugo walked in

"HA HA HA! We know your dirty little secrets!" James announced as they walked in.

"Too bad no one knows about them yet!" said Albus.

"I think I have a brilliant idea!" said Hugo.

"And that would be?" asked James

"To go and tell everyone!" said Hugo

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous idea Hugo!" said Albus.

"You boys think you're all that! No one is going to believe you three morons!" Rose said

"Well guess what? I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts this year, and I'm Seeker of the Quidditch Team. I have a lot of reputation. Of course they'll believe ME!" James said.

"Good luck with that then!"  
Albus, Hugo and James strutted out of the room raving on about their "reputations."

After a while of more gossiping, Lily and Rose went outside to climb a tree. They walked around near the forest and found a 30ft high oak tree. About an hour later of climbing, splinters and a whole lot of sweating, they reached the top. The view was stunning. The whole countryside was covered in a blanket of snow.  
"There are our houses!" Rose said to Lily

It was reaching late afternoon so they climbed all the way down again. When they reached home, the Weasley's had to go home.

Lily went and gave Ginny a hug and asked when they were going school supply shopping. "Well I bought your books last week and the things we have to get are robes, wand, cauldron and owl."  
"So can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning?"  
"First thing"  
"Too early!"  
"Too bad!"  
"Fine…"  
James walked into the room not a second later asking where they were going.

"Diagon Alley to buy my school stuff" said Lily

"Can I come? Please? Mum! Please! Come on!"  
"Did I say you couldn't go?" Ginny asked

"No…" said James sheepishly

"By all means come along"  
"Can I also come?" asked Harry who overheard their conversation.

"How about we ALL go?" Albus suggested

"Great idea Albus" said Ginny

-----------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, first thing in the morning, everyone was ready to go to Diagon Alley. The first stop was "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," where Albus, James and Lily raced into to see their Uncle George. They stocked up on everything necessary such as Canary Creams, Deflagration Deluxe, Edible Dark Marks, Extendable Ears, Fever Fudge, Instant Darkness Powder, Love Potions, Portable Swamp, Puking Pastilles and Wildfire Whiz-Bangs.  
"Planning on getting someone with the love potion this year James?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe, maybe not" said James

"Your Uncle Ron was charmed by a Love Potion in his 6th year at Hogwarts. I had to drag him to Professor Slughorn's office and get him sorted out. But it ended up being an even worse issue. That potion was actually meant for me! Remilda Vaine… I wonder whatever happened to her…"

All of them burst out laughing.

"Typical Ron!" said Ginny.

Next stop was the newly renovated Olivander's to buy Lily's new wand.

"This couldn't be! Surely not! My lord! Lily Potter?" Olivander asked sitting behind the counter looking up at the family.

"Yes…" Lily said quietly

"Dear God! You look exactly like your mother! But I must say you have- "

"My father's eyes"

"Yes, yes indeed. Well, I'm guessing you're here for a new wand for young Miss Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Well most certainly!" and with that he disappeared and re-appeared 2 minutes later carrying a long, rectangular box.

"Try this one" and gave Lily the wand. "It's made up from Oak, Dragon's Blood, Ivy and Hipogriff Turds."  
"Gross!" said Albus

Lily gave the wand a wave and shattered Olivander's glasses. He stood there frozen.

"O…K… MAYBE not…" and then disappeared for another 2-3 minutes and came back with another wand.

"This one is made from Willow, Holly and Unicorn Hair" and handed it over to Lily.

Lily tried once again, only this time managing to smash a window, frightening passers-by.

"Ok, ok, ok! How about we try another one before we blow up the whole place, shall we?"

And with that, he set off on another quest to find another wand.

He came out with a third wand. "This wand is made of the finest Reed with a Phoenix feather, Dragon's scale and Fairy's dust."  
As soon as Lily picked it up, a sudden gust of wind gushed through the store and Olivander looked down at her and said, "I believe that the wand has chosen you to be its new owner." Lily looked up at him and said, "We'll take it"

In the meantime Harry had gone and bought Lily's robes and James went and picked out the cutest, fluffiest baby barn owl. Lily was all set for Hogwarts and she couldn't wait!


End file.
